<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Watermelon Sugar by Arseofgold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841311">Watermelon Sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arseofgold/pseuds/Arseofgold'>Arseofgold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, F/M, Fingering, Pegging, Rimming, Submissive Harry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arseofgold/pseuds/Arseofgold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets needy after getting his first #1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Watermelon Sugar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>enjoyed fucking harry in a language that is not my mother tongue lol<br/>it's my first smuut</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She knows that Harry loves to win. He's a very competitive person, never wants to lose in any kind of competitions. So when she gets home to a sharp-breathing Harry with his hair sticky on his forehead and a hard-on, she knows exactly what happened. He's so kissable- he's pouting happily, tags along as she takes off her coat, buries his fluffy head in her chest.</p>
<p>"Please," he mumbles, trying to finish a sentence, "I'm so worked up. Just- just do something." </p>
<p>"What?" She asks, finger on his bottom lip, "Use your words, baby boy."</p>
<p>"You know it," he groans, "Stop teasing me."</p>
<p>Of course she knows it. She always knows Harry's body, knows what he wants when he feels happy or upset, knows what he needs when he feels vulnerable, knows what he desires now. He's sucking on her finger, soft lips under her touch and tongue twirls around her thumb. Filthy boy, she thinks.</p>
<p>She leads them to their bedroom, finds that Harry has already got everything prepared. A glittery butt plug sits silently at their nightstand, and a little bottle of lube next to it. He pushes her down on the bed, cocks his eyes at the nightstand and grins at her like a puppy asks for treats from its owner.</p>
<p>"Have you used it today?" She can sense his impatience from his erratic breath, "Or do you want me to do it?"</p>
<p>"No," he mutters, "Want you to open me up."</p>
<p>"Good. Now turn around for me."</p>
<p>He does as she says, desperately in a rush that almost trips himself. Sweats are dripping down from his spine when she's taking off his boxers, he glances back as she stares at him hungrily.</p>
<p>"Ready?" She kneels on the bed, has his legs apart for her. He nods, buries his face in the pillow as her touch lands on his bum. She holds her breath when she feels that dense odour awaiting her, earns a throaty groan from Harry as her fingertip rubs on his puckered entrance.</p>
<p>Harry hasn't got anything yet but he already feels spent. His cock is twitching uncomfortably between his body and the sheet, hard under his stomach and wetting his shirt. He doesn't get her permission of touching himself and he feels that he's going to burst.</p>
<p>He lets out when he hears the little clap of the bottle cap. It's a little bit cold, but her warm fingers help him to get used to that feeling. She sinks her fingertip into his body, wishes she could see his face. She waits for him to adapt, he's a hot mess under her touch, pants and squirms and grabs hard on the pillow, makes her incredibly wet between her legs and wants to have a taste of him as well.</p>
<p>So she does. His taste on her tongue mixing with the lube is like strawberry in musk, feels boyish and shy and also dangerously attractive that spurs her finger sinks in deeper. "Fuck," he breathes, "Just fuck me already- "</p>
<p>"Patience," she teases, loves Harry being grumpy and already got his favorite plug in her hand when he's not watching, "Is a virtue, Harry."</p>
<p>Harry grumbles of discontent when he feels her finger leaves his hole, feeling empty and insatiable. Seconds later a cold, metallic thing has pressed against his entrance. "Push back for me," she says, "Stop as soon as you feel too much, can you do that for me, baby?"</p>
<p>“Yeah, fuck," Harry moans as he works his body on that shiny little thing, gets all on fours to accommodate the alien feeling, and finally lets out a sigh when its base connects to his entrance. "Let me see your face, baby boy," he turns around cautiously as he's been told, getting hugged by her right away when he's still processing the new position of the plug in his body. He loves how she embraces his femininity, that she always knows that he wants to feel pretty and how her eyes light up seeing him wearing her tight little dress. "So good for me," she whispers in his ear and runs her hand under his shirt right next to his sensitive nipple, lips gently touching his chin, "What a filthy sight."</p>
<p>He is a filthy sight. Face flushed, lips swollen, hard nipples peeking through his almost transparent shirt, all sweaty and pants desperately wanting to get fucked. She knows it's not enough for him, and she needs more as well.</p>
<p>They are now kind of dry-humping each other, need the friction to get off as harry yanks his shirt over his head. Her mouth waters as she sees his light brown nipples. "Want me to suck on them?" She asks, that makes Harry crushes at her fiercely and nods at the same time. "Please," he begs when she's already playing with one of the poor little buds because she always knows that he has a breeding kink, like getting pregnant and breastfeeding and all that stuff. He needs attention- and so do his pretty nipples, they all need to be taken good care of when he's like this. </p>
<p>She hasn't been able to keep her hands off him since she rescued him from his clothes, his pretty pink cock that has been ignored for so long is throbbing for her attention. He's making a mess, she thumbs over the head of his cock, a large amount of precum pearling out of the swollen tip, she has to control herself from tightening her grip around the base of his cock, Harry curses under her touch, begging her to get faster. She gives his slit some kitten licks, sees that Harry's almost to tears that she decides to give him what he wants.</p>
<p>"Can you sit still for me, baby?" She caresses his jaw, "I'm gonna get my strap on, just a few minutes then you'll get it, ok?"</p>
<p>Harry whines in agreement, she leaves to get the dildo. When she gets back she finds Harry lying spread-eagled on their king-sized bed, curls all messy and a white pool on his stomach.</p>
<p>"Had some fun without me, eh?" She knows that Harry's always an impatient little bastard, but she just wants to tease him, "Did you enjoy it?"</p>
<p>He pouts, makes her knees weak and can't resist to kiss his soft lips. "Couldn't make it good," He replies, cleaning the mess he'd made, "Wish I was riding your fingers instead."</p>
<p>The butt plug is already so warm when she gets it out, glistening with oil and she can't help to taste it. "You're killing me," Harry chants, crumbling in her arms, trying to unhook her bra so he can get a sight that he wants, and she lets him because he deserves it today.</p>
<p>"Miss my beautiful babies," he commends, wants more after he already gets some, reaches out two fingers to collect the wetness in her knickers to have a little taste, "Sit on my face."</p>
<p>"This is about you, darling," she refuses, getting on top of him as soon as he holds on to her bum. "Do you still want it?" She asks uncertainly, guessing that he might be too spent to cum another time, "Or do you want me to ride your thighs?"</p>
<p>"Please fuck me," he replies, like making a vow that makes him laugh, "been needing this all day."</p>
<p>She gets the lube, has a large amount of it around her fingers, feels her head explodes when she returns to Harry moans around the fake cock, his cherry-red lips swollen and wet and saliva dripping on his chin. Her finger enters easily, feels Harry clenching hard around her as she explores his body, he's warm and hot and his velvet walls hugging her fingers tightly that her heart swells to the feeling of him. He's hard again, flushed under his dark tattoos and a thin sheen of sweat covers his skin, his ringed fingers hold helplessly around the silicone cock. He needs it.</p>
<p>She removes her fingers, coaxes him to get her the dildo and drops lube on it. He feels that she wants to see his face this time, so he spreads his legs wide open for her, waiting to get filled. It's only the tip and there are already tears in his eyes but he encourages her with murmurs, saying that he's her good boy and he can take more. She continues, watching him with worrying eyes and adds more lube for him. He's looking at her with pained and lust eyes, moans raspy and tears dripping down his face. His hand cups his tormented cock, squeeze it slightly to have some relief. She climbs on him to give him kisses as he starts panting and making noises, slaps his hand off as he reaches out two fingers to fuck her wet, dripping pussy. </p>
<p>"Naughty," She breathes, bites on his sensitive nipple as a revenge, thrusts faster into him that he cries. "Just want you to feel good," he whines, holds her closer to have her grinding on him harder, feeling safe and loved in the arms of his hot girlfriend.</p>
<p>"Look at you, fuck," she curses, "Taking my cock so well, aren't you baby?"</p>
<p>He cries as she hits him hard, "Do- do it again, fuck," he whimpers, almost loses his voice. She hits the spot again, slows down and again, pressing down hard and hear Harry groans and cries.</p>
<p>"Is that the little sweet spot of yours?" She teases, fucks him faster and each thrust right against his prostate, "Like that cock drills you so deep that gets you stuffed so full?"</p>
<p>"Touch yourself," she demands as he tries to move his hips up, wanting to get fucked hard and get his nipples licked by her at the same time, "Can never get enough of you, baby boy."</p>
<p>He cries, becomes a whimpering mess, cries harder as her legs move around to rub on his thighs, grinds on his tiger tattoo that spurs him crazier. He begs and begs, both his hole and his cock need some sweet relief, he's jerking off fiercely that the tip of his cock becomes a slight shade of purple, oozing some precum out and make the scene more obscene.</p>
<p>He looks like a sin. He's totally railed, green eyes all teary, his whole body flushed and covered with sweat, his strong muscles tighten and broad shoulders shake helplessly that she wants to ruin him. She slows down, licks her fingers wet and starts rubbing at his brown nipples, sucking hickeys on his delicate neck and his breasts, making him moans and groans and screams for relief. He pulls her long hair, kisses her violently that their lips crush together, almost fucking her mouth with his tongue to let her know that he's going to cum.</p>
<p>He's crying again, doesn't bother to wipe off his tears, only focusing on getting his little hole filled nice and full. She looks down at her desperate pretty boy, all flushed from lust and crying, begging for her permission. She bites on his bottom lip, now swollen and rosy pink that she wants him to suck on her cock again. <br/>"So good," she sighs, encourages him wordlessly to twist on his own nipples, thrusts harder and faster and strikes on his prostate. She's stroking his dick, thumbs his slit that he cries and whines.</p>
<p>"Please," he begs with hiccups, hits upwards at her body, his head tilted all the way back against the pillow, "Please. Can I cum?" His eyes are barely open, heavy lashes brushing the top of his simmering cheeks as he looks down on her with lust, begging for a kiss, a lick or anything that can get him off. She nods, feeling his skin burns under her body. He lets out a throaty groan as a few white stripes get painted on his body, whines as she fucks him through his climax.</p>
<p>She takes the dildo out slowly, press a kiss to his temple despite the sweat. He's so submissive after getting fucked, cuddling in her arms and hides his face in the crook of her neck. "Good boy," She calms him, strokes his curls softly as he purring under her touch, "Finally get what you want now, don't you?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, a burning arse." He admits, licking a wet stripe behind her ear, burying his face in the smell of her orange body wash.</p>
<p>"And a #1 single."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>